Why Beca hates V-day
by Breyton2009
Summary: One shot. AU Beca hates Valentine's day but Chloe loves it. A past wound is finally revealed from Beca's past but will she beable to tell her girlfriend or will she keep it locked away.


A/N: I came to write this due to my own experience. It took alot from me to write this I guess in a way its about time to let it out. hope its okay.

Summary: One doesn't like Valentine's day but chloe does, but she wants so badly to give Chloe an explanation so will she finally give reason to not celebrating the day of love.

disclaimer: I wish I owned them but sadly I don't!

**A/N2: for any confusion this is AU Beca is 29 and Chloe is 33 years old. When Beca got married she was 20 years old and didn't meet Chloe til she was 25, hope to clears up some confusion a little bit.**

Beca has been feeling a little out of sorts lately. Valentine's Day is coming up and she has no idea what to do for Chloe. She wants to do something romantic for Chloe to let her know how she feels, but Beca doesn't want to be cliche, she isn't one to easily express her feelings but for Chloe she'll do anything.

Chloe has no idea what to expect from her girlfriend. She knows of Beca's distaste for Valentine's Day. Aubrey repeatedly has to told her 'don't put too much pressure on her she may surprise you'.

One day before Valentine's Day

Beca acted as if she had no idea what tomorrow will be; so Chloe lets it go for now.

"Babe whats wrong? You have been very quiet which is kind of creepy since your usually talkative."

Chloe shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know." _so I lied she hates valentine's day but I don't want to ruin the day by complaining. _"Just wanna lay here with you listen to your heartbeat." _which is partly true._

"Really because from what I can tell your pouting about something." Beca observes as her girlfriend avoided eye contact. "You can tell me, you know I love you right?" Chloe nods her head. "So tell me whats really bothering you?"

A few minutes later Chloe sits up to face her girlfriend, Beca noticed her watery eyes.

"I hate that you hate Valentine's Day. Why won't you celebrate it? You say its cliche but there is more to it than that, every year is an excuse and I'm tired of it." Chloe admits, Beca taken back. "Just this once can we celebrate it?"

Beca knows how much it would mean to her, but she just couldn't. She wipes the tears from Chloe's face. _its either now or never. _She thinks to herself.

"I really do love you very much, but Valentine's day really is cliche." Beca says not wanting to give her anything further than that.

"Bullshit!" Chloe exclaims raising her voice."Don't you dare lie to me Beca Mitchell! Please tell me for god sakes we have been together for four years now so tell me so I can try to understand why." She says a little more calmly.

Beca finally gives in. "Long before I met you I was married to this guy sure we had our good days and bad ones as well..." Beca takes a moment to collect her thoughts, Chloe squeezes her hand for her to go on. "Well we found out we were going to have a baby...I was mixed with alot of emotions, he was an alcoholic so I worried about that especially since we were having a baby." Beca just stops talking.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want too." Chloe embracing Beca as she lets the tears pour out. "I know you love me we don't need to show each other how we feel. We really don't need tomorrow to say how we feel because I definately know how you feel for me."

Beca wipes her eyes, kissing Chloe gently."Its okay I can say it. I trust you with this besides its about time I talk about it." She admits as Chloe gives her a comforting smile. "Well I was a few months along all of a sudden the morning of Valentine's day I noticed I was bleeding alot of bleeding actually and it hurt so much. He was out at the store so I called a friend to take me to the hospital...they told me I lost the baby."

Beca broke down again, Chloe realizes what an ass she was being. She began profusely apologizing for nagging Beca to celebrate every year.

"But I'm ready now. The baby rather it was he or she just wasn't meant to be I know this now, but for years I just didn't want to deal." Beca says taking Chloe's hands into hers. "For you I will give you this day." She says pulling a rose from her hidden secret place. "I love you Chloe Beale."

Chloe takes the rose smiling from the inside and out. "But that isn't til tomorrow." Beca points to the clock it was mid-night." Aww Beca you really are such a sap afterall but your all mine my little badass valentine."

"Always." Beca says with a blush.

"Better be and I love you too Beca Mitchell."

the end


End file.
